A network application refers to an application program implemented in a portable digital processing apparatus such as a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP) and the like. A method of producing a network application in the related art is determined according to a type of a platform where the network application is implemented. Here, a platform refers to a system serving as a basis for executing an application which is an application program, and a representative platform capable of executing a network application includes Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless™ (BREW), Java 2 Platform Micro Edition™ (J2ME), Mobile Information Device Profile (MIDP), Wireless Internet Platform for Interoperability (WIPI), General Virtual Machine (GVM), and the like.
Such various platforms provide different development environments according to the characteristics of the hardware. For example, if a network processor (NP) used in a platform is an Intel™ chip, an application may be produced only using a corresponding development environment. It is also difficult to reuse a development code produced in the corresponding development environment in a different network processor.
In recent years, online development environments are being provided by Salesforce.com™, Google™, Microsoft, and the like, but Salesforce.com, Google, Microsoft™, and the like provide only very limited development environments and support reuse of already developed codes.
In detail, Salesforce.com™ provides a test server together with a development server while supporting web-based Force.com IDE and Eclipse based Force.com IDE in an online development environment for supporting development of an application service managed on a Development as a Service (Daas) platform called Force.com™. However, since Daas provides a very limited development environment, a user can neither select and configure a development environment on demand nor download or reuse a developed code.
Google™ allows construction of a web application using Google Application Engine (GAE), but there is a limit in that GAE supports only Python™ 2.5.2 and Java™ language (JRE 6) execution environments.
In Windows Azure Services Platform provides a development environment by using a software development kit (SDK) approaching Windows Azure called Azure Runtime to support development of cloud computing software and generally applicable software. However, a user can neither select nor configure a development environment on demand, nor reuse a developed application code.